Antonin Dovchenko
Colonel Antonin Dovchenko, simply known as Antonin Dovchenko, is the secondary antagonist of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. He is a soldier in the Soviet Special Forces and is Irina Spalko's right-hand. Dovchenko was a massive bull of a man as well as a capable hand-to-hand fighter. Coming across Dovchenko several times, Indiana Jones considered the giant with the shaved head to be a "thug" and not very intelligent, according to his journal. He was portrayed by . Biography In 1957, Antonin Dovchenko led a group of Soviet soldiers to the Yucatán Peninsula in Mexico and, as an unmarked force, they captured Indiana Jones and George McHale at a set of coastal Mayan ruins. Taking the two and a bag of Jones' recent aquisitions, he and his men, now disguised as an American army convoy, approached the Nevada military base housing Hangar 51. Disguised as an American army officer and using the alias "Colonel Truman", Dovchenko commanded the team that infiltrated Hanger 51. Pulling Jones and McHale out of the trunk of a staff car, his men stood aside as Dovchenko tried to question Jones about the building. After punching Jones in the jaw for not answering him, he was forced to give up when Spalko arrived and took over the operation. After the Roswell remains were acquired, Jones escaped, Dovchenko caught up to the professor, and they crashed into the launch room for an experimental rocket sled. Dovchenko fought Jones, after being thrown through the glass into a control room, accidentally starting the ignition sequence. Dovchenko attacked Jones with a chain, but failed when the rocket sled activated and the two were shot out into the desert on a rail track. The rapid speed rendered the Russian officer unconscious, and when it stopped, Jones was able to push him off the vehicle into the dirt. Upon recovering he is found by some of his men who followed the rocket sled's trail, and, getting into a jeep, commands the second carload of troops to hunt down and kill Jones before returning to Spalko, having had enough of the hot desert. He desired to return to Russia, but went to Peru with Mac where they captured Jones and Mutt Williams and brought them to Spalko's military encampment in Brazil, where her quest to find Akator would begin. During the truck ride to Akator, Dovchenko became annoyed by the bickering of Jones and Marion Ravenwood and attempted to gag her, whereupon both Jones and Mutt kicked him in the head and knocked him out. He remained unconscious in the back of the truck for the beginning of the ensuing jungle chase, but when Marion pulled alongside a duck containing Mac, Oxley and several soldiers, Dovchenko awakened and (barely) regained control of the truck after she and Mutt jumped out into the other vehicle. Infuriated with Jones for knocking him out twice, he gathered the straggling soldiers thrown out during the chase and the truck soon caught up to Jones' party - at a nesting site for a supercolony of siafu. Heedless of the ants, Dovchenko leaped out of the speeding truck and tackled Jones and Oxley to the ground, engaging Jones in a second brutal fistfight, which was allowed to continue unmolested by the ants due to Oxley using the Crystal Skull. Following being beaten upside the head with a log by Jones, a dazed Dovchenko fell into the ant swarm, causing him to scream in fear. The ants engulfed his entire body and dragged him headfirst into the nest, where he was devoured. Quotes Trivia *Antonin Dovchenko's role in the film mirrors that of the late Pat Roach in the first three Indiana Jones films, where Roach played big, burly henchmen willing to fight against Indiana Jones only to be gruesomely killed as a result, like the German Mechanic from Raiders of the Lost Ark and the Chief Guard of Indiana Jones and the Temple Doom. Roach didn't return for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull due his death in 2004, leading Igor Jijikine to fill the "tough guy" role. **That said, given the announcement that a fifth Indiana Jones movie is scheduled for release in 2021, it's currently unknown if Igor Jijikine will return to play another big, burly henchman in the fifth film or if the role will be filled with another actor. *Igor Jijikine, the actor who played Dovchenko, actually served in the Soviet Special Forces back in the 1980s, performing mandatory military service from 1982 to 1984. Jijikine also worked as a high-wire trapeze artist in the Cirque du Soleil. *Dovchenko could have easily avoided being devoured alive by the siafu if he hadn't jumped from the truck which was carrying him to safety to fight against Indiana Jones in revenge for his previous defeat. This indicates that Dovchenko lacked of moral sense nor regard of his well being. *So far, many fans deem Dovchenko's death one of the most, perhaps the most, disturbing death scene in the franchise, as he was not only devoured alive by the siafu ants, but agonizingly asphyxiated by them before. Navigation de:Antonin Dovchenko Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Indiana Jones Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Thugs Category:Martial Artists Category:Kidnapper Category:Fanatics Category:Incompetent Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Warlords Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Jingoists Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Minion